


Sleep

by Azzy_az



Series: What is going on with GV200? [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Android Gavin Reed, Fluff, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azzy_az/pseuds/Azzy_az





	Sleep

“Detective, it’s getting late. I think you should start heading home. It isn’t good to drive while tired...” Looking over at the android that stood two feet away from him Niles huffs out a laugh “Yeah...Well, these files aren’t gonna finish themselves, and I don’t want to work on them all tomorrow..” Gavin frowned while looking down at the man that turned back to his computer “That still does not lower the risk of driving while tired Detective." 

It was like this on the days that their cases had more lying underneath. Niles always stayed later to finish the paperwork for those days, but today he stayed behind longer than usually. Two hours longer. Sure that wasn't too long, but Gavin knew that the files would cause him to stay longer and with Niles waking up so early to get to work, he knew that it would only make him sleepy. "Detective. It is estimated that one in twenty-five adults fall asleep at the wheel. As well that  72,000 crashes, 44,000 injuries, and 800 deaths are estimated that drowsy driving is responsible for."

Niles let out a laugh while shaking his head. Gavin did this every time Niles refused to go home. At first, it did get under Niles skin but as time went on it became endearing. "Gavin...please...that is so ridiculous. " Gavin frowned as his LED flickered from yellow to red. "I can assure you that I am completely serious, detective.." With a sigh, stops working and leans back in his chair closing his eyes. "Okay," he opened his eyes and looked over at him. "okay...how about this... I'll stay here for the night. That way, I get to finish typing this up and you know I'm fine. sounds good?"  The android thought over the suggestion that the workaholic made. "sleeping hunched over is not good for the body.." 

"We keep blankets here in for those we get who aren't fully clothed. I'll just lay those down and sleep on that...and before you say it, I'm using my jacket as a pillow." Sleeping on the floor did help your body, maybe Gavin could let this go,  Just this once. " Okay detective, I'll let you do this, but don't think I will let this happen over and over." Niles chuckles" Alright..." With that, the two sat in silence while Niles worked.

It was 12;30 when Niles finished. Looking to the right of him, he noticed that Gavin had yet to go into standby mode. He just stood there staring blankly ahead, his LED spinning a continuous amber.   
Why? This was the question Niles asked himself whenever his eyes laid on it. He wasn't oblivious to this thing. He did notice how it quickly change from soft blue to deep yellow when Gavin looked at him, but that didn't mean he knew why it happened. "Gavin... why are you still up? shouldn't you be in standby mode or whatever androids go into?" 

"you're still awake..."   
"Hm... alright .. well then you can do that now cause I'm going to get that set up..." 

Gavin nods as he walked over to the charging area with all the other androids that stood like sculptures. His eyes land on his station and if he looked hard enough he'd so dusty. Gavin can't remember the last time he spent in his but knew that at some point he would have to go there, he couldn't go forever without allowing his system restart. He stepped into his station shutting his eyes, and surprisingly his body started to shut down to restart itself. 

If only that sweet bliss lasted longer for him. It was 3:30 AM when he snapped out of his ‘rest. He thought tonight would be different from the others since Niles was there but it seems he was wrong. He stepped out of his station and scanned the area as he walked towards his partner's desk. Gavin pulled the seat out and sat in it noticing that Niles wasn't too far from him.

Gavin soon realized that this Niles was different than the one he knew. Sure they were the same person but seeing him asleep, looking so calm like he didn't have anything to worry about. Gavin liked this… he liked that Niles was peace for the moment. If only he could get peace himself.

Time seemed to blur into one  
Before Gavin realized, it was 4 AM. Sighing to himself, He laid back in the seat. “Gavin? What are you doing? I thought you went into rest mode before I  
even went to bed?”

“Oh! I apologize Detective… I have been having trouble going into and staying in Standby mode. I did not mean to wake you…” With a roll of his eyes, Niles sat up yawning “Don't bother… i woke up on my own… what time is it?” The Android nodded “It is 4:04 AM… you should really go back to sleep Detective. You'll have to get up in two hours…” Niles shook his head, letting another yawn pass through him while he made room on the floor  “Come here…” 

“Detec-”  
“Just get ya ass down here. You said I'll have to get up in a bit… let's not waste time…” 

With that, Gavin shut his mouth and went to lay down next to Niles. His LED going red as he watched the man next to him roll over and fall back to sleep. After setting an internal alarm for 5:50 AM, Gavin fell back into Standby mode..”


End file.
